


Always Have Always Will by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts on his anniversary.<br/>This story is a sequel to Whenever You're Near Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have Always Will by DonnaR

##  Always have, Always Will

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD," Cruel Summer" off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, "Cruel Summer". I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful Internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story as well as K'Kathy. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the crummy life you've had lately. 

* * *

  
Always have, Always Will  
by DonnaR  
  
  
Always Have, Always Will by Ace of Base  
  
Always have always will  
I was mesmerised when I first met you  
Wouldn't let myself believe  
that you could step out of my wildest dream  
but you didn't know the secret part of me  
until we kissed and made it open up so easily  
  
I always have  
even when I didn't show  
I always will  
you know that I just wanna touch you  
whenever you're close to me  
I always have  
doesn't matter where we go  
I always will  
you know I just wanna show you  
just how much you mean to me  
always have always will  
  
Everything that you give in to  
everything you'll ever need  
is locked up somewhere deep inside of me  
and you gotta know  
but more importantly  
you've got to stay and hold me while I live this fantasy  
  
I always have  
even when I didn't show  
I always will  
you know that I just wanna touch you  
whenever you're close to me  
I always have  
doesn't matter where we go  
I always will  
you know I just wanna show you  
just how much you mean to me  
  
Sometimes we try hard to please  
we should let love come naturally  
and sometimes I don't know  
just what you really do to me  
that's O.K.  
'cause it's part of the mystery.  
  
I always have  
even when I didn't show  
I always will  
you know that I just wanna touch you  
whenever you're close to me  
I always have  
doesn't matter where we go  
I always will  
you know I just wanna show you  
just how much you mean to me  
always have always will  
  


* * *

My husband. It's been ten years and I still can't get over calling you that. After all the shit we went through, we're together. I still remember when we met. I was mesmerized by the passion of your personality, the beauty of your body, and the glory of your intelligence. I wouldn't let myself believe that you could step out of my wildest dreams to answer every prayer I had.  
  
But you didn't know that hidden part of me, that which I didn't know myself, until you kissed me and opened me up, unfolding like a flower. You didn't know, but I've always loved you. And I always will. I couldn't stop it if I tried. It'd be like cutting out my soul and destroying my body. I need to touch you, to kiss you, to caress you. I need that or I....uh, I guess I'd better find something else to think about. I'm getting aroused thinking about your body.  
  
Oh hell, I couldn't forget your body if I tried. Don't ever let it go to your head, love, but you're gorgeous. Absolutely, exquisitely, fucking gorgeous. It's a wonder I don't have to beat both men and women off of you. Of course, if they even dared to touch my mate, my husband, my guide, they'd be dead. I think that keeps enough of them away.  
  
Shit, it's hard to get comfortable. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I wanted our ten year anniversary to be special. I was thinking of a nice trip to Florida or Hawaii, where we can bathe in the sun and warm water, and make love under the sun. But no, Mister Wants-to-Know-it-all decides he wants a honeymoon visiting the Inuit tribe a friend of his belongs too.  
  
I'm freezing my ass off here. Now I'm not one to complain about being outdoors in the freezing weather but hell. Not on my second honeymoon. The first was enough. Granted, I love the Chopec, but geez, roughing it when we make love for the first time was not what I had in mind.  
  
I can't believe we waited to make love. It's hard to believe that I, with all the experience I've had with men, and you, virgin territory to males, waited until after we were married to make love. After a year apart, it was all I could do to keep my hands to myself, while everyone planned our wedding.  
  
I still wonder about that. It seemed like everyone from the precinct got involved with our wedding in someway or another. I kept thinking that the dream would end, and I'd wake up to another lonely night, and face another empty day. I can't believe that Megan wanted to be your Best Woman. I've never even heard of a Best Woman. But you can be sure that if it hasn't been done, than Megan would find a way to do it. If it hadn't of been for the fact that Simon had been my friend longer, I'd have asked her to be mine. If it hadn't of been for her, I'd be dead. She was a friend when I needed one. True friendship is rare, and for some reason I'm blessed with a lot of them.  
  
Without them, I would have killed myself. I know that. They know that. And they deliberately kept me active, so busy, so thoughts of you were surpressed or I'd have been shot or hurt badly. Actually, it's not surprising that Megan had to do what we thought was impossible. It's hard to believe she found another Sentinel. And that she ended up as guide. I still can't believe that Devon, from Vice, turned to you for help when he found his Sentinel gifts had awakened after he was stranded in the forest for three months. It makes you wonder about fate, and whether or not you believe in coincidence. His plane crash and subsequent awakening, then upon his return, he found an established Sentinel pair, and Guide just ready to be joined with. It's a good thing you'd published your dissertation. After that, it was only a matter of time before everyone realized who your Sentinel was.  
  
Sometimes fate doesn't leave you with any choice. It sure didn't with me. I didn't stand a chance denying my neo-hippie, witchdoctor punk, guppie. Caught me hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Oh well, life's life and when you're handed lemons, you just have to make lemonade. Not that I consider you a lemon. More like a tart juicy orange. Can't have you too sweet, now can I?  
  
Damn, I still can't get comfortable. I'm freezing. Even snuggling up to your wonderfully warm body doesn't help. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you for this. Geez, what am I saying. Unfortunately, you know you can get away with anything when you give me that soulful puppy dog look, as if waiting for me to kick you, hurt you, even knowing I wouldn't touch a hair on your head. You need to bottle that look up and merchandise it. You'd be a millionaire in a heartbeat.  
  
I can still remember our first time. Me, the one who started on the path of constant denial, had to admit to myself that not only was I in love with a man, but that I was the one who had the experience in our new sex life. It frightened the living daylights out of me. I was so damned scared I'd hurt you. Even being gentle, some men just don't find penetration all that arousing. Not that it would have mattered. I'd be bottom for life, as long as it's with you. I've got to admit, though, you've got me addicted to the feeling of you within me. Shit, just thinking about it, Oh Man!!! You awake now? Oh geez, you're sound asleep and totally exhausted from the hiking trip through freezing snow. Damn, why the hell did you want to honeymoon in a place where we can't make love? Even if we did make love, we'd still be freezing our asses off!  
  
Maybe think about something else, hmmm.....Ah, I was remembering my first honeymoon. Talk about ecstatic. We were in seventh heaven then. We constantly kissed, touched, and tasted each other. It took a lot of self-control to stop myself from ravaging you until the wedding. Never did a man have a more sexy body than you did, and still do for that matter. What made everything even harder to deal with was that it was a fine time for your pheromones to start bugging the hell out of me. Up until then, your pheromones never did anything to me, and wow, all of a sudden I'm carrying a constant hard-on every time I'm around you.  
  
And the wedding? I've never seen so many people attend a wedding. It may not have been legal, but to for our friends, it sure was real. It seemed like everybody at the precinct got involved. I hadn't realized how many people were sympathetic to our situation until I saw the guests. It made the newspapers. It's not often that the number one cop in Cascade marries one of the finest professors at Rainier. You'd made a name for yourself with that trip to New Zealand as well as the unusual, notorious subject of your dissertation. Me, I was already notorious as probably the most famous Cascade cop, ever. I always got the media attention, anyway.  
  
Not even the fact that it was a homosexual wedding could stop the media from taking hold and playing it up, surprisingly in our favor. Never imagined that we'd have so many people stand behind us, especially when we still received some hate actions. Luckily, we didn't get bashed, but that was probably because of our popularity. It'd look kinda bad if they'd bashed someone the media could play with. After all, with their sympathy's with us, it would have been hard to believe that they would suddenly turn around and start pounding on the religious and moral actions of so called queers.  
  
God, we were so happy. It took us forever to get to that stage, but we did it, and then we had to face our wedding night. Luckily, we stayed at a hotel before we traveled into the forest. Booking the honeymoon sweet was a nice idea of Simon's, of course paying for it would have been better, but it was still wonderful of him. In the cab to the hotel, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Kissing and touching you, I was so horny and hot I couldn't have concentrated on anything else if I'd tried. In the elevator, we were jammed hard against each other. Luckily, only the bellhop had an eyeful. Pulling back from your sweetly swollen lips, I was barely able to tuck you against me to make it to the room. The bellhop was giving us that humorous look that said he knew precisely what we'd be doing when he left. Holding my husband, my hands were shaking as he left the room. Me, I was a trembling, nervous, delirious, dazed, ecstatic, frightened, aroused, wreck of a man. You name it, I felt it.  
  
Staring into Blair's blue blue eyes, I drowned in the emotions being released between us. Silently, taking my hand, he pulled me over to the bed. I'm the one with experience, and yet he's the one who still guides. I follow where he leads.  
  
Pulling him into my arms, flashpoint occurred. Passion, white-hot in intensity, burned between us. Swooping down, my lips found him, engulfing those burning, exquisitely hot lips. We were so hard, I could feel him against me. Rubbing our clothed cocks together, we started moving in the instinctual and timeless mating behavior motions that have been around forever.  
  
God, I still remember his body. I'm not sure how, but we'd removed each other's clothes, while still caught up in the other. Found out later, we'd ripped a lot of them off, not that it mattered in any case. Nude, the light played across his hairy body. Small, he was so wonderfully proportioned that as small as he was, he looked like a Blair. Laying across the bed under me, hair fanning around above him, he was an angelic sight, not that I was feeling very angelic at the time.  
  
I had to taste him. Reaching down, my lips found his nipple. Teasingly, I aroused him to pebble-hard nubs. Whimpering, Blair was so constrained, it was like he was afraid if he talked, he'd wake up and find it all a dream. Then, I started traveling to the other side, deciding that one nipple wasn't enough. I needed two. He was so contained at that time, pushing himself up, as if he could push the nipple farther into my mouth. Tired of playing with his buds, I started moving my mouth downward, to the center of his desire.  
  
Cock standing tall, long, thick, and magnificent, with pre-cum dripping from the head, I couldn't stop myself from taking the large feast before me. My mouth, first it started to teasingly pull his balls, experimenting to find out what turned him on. With the out burst of "JIM!!!", I knew I'd found it. He was wailing "JIM, JIM, JIM," constantly like a broken record, as if he didn't know any other word. Finally taking pity on him, and myself as well, my mouth, first it engulfed his cock. Taking in the flavors, I suddenly had a burst of sensation on my tongue. Tasteful colors exploded within me. Could taste each separate unique flavor of Blair.  
  
Suddenly, I couldn't get enough. Engulfing the entire thing, I was soon moving at rapid fire speed. Wanting him to come, to see him come, and to know that I was the one causing him to. He exploded within me, semen blasting into my mouth. Swallowing rapidly, I still couldn't take all of him. When his cock was through pumping, he gave me one of those dazed, sated looks. Couldn't have pulled his puppy dog look off if he'd tried. Not that he wanted to. He knows I like that stare even better.  
  
Finding myself no longer able to wait, I moved up him and captured his lips with mine. We experienced the combination of his cum and my saliva, joined in a unique flavor. So hard by that time, I knew I didn't have time to be gentle. And what was strange was that I knew that Blair didn't want me to be gentle. He needed to possessed, made aware that he was mine in every way. I needed that too.  
  
Turning him over, I started nipping at his neck and rained kisses down his back. Stepping back enough to find the pants that had been ripped off of me, and the tube I'd hidden there earlier, I started teaching my mate how to love me. Coating my fingers, I carefully prepared him, first with one, then two, and when he was stretched enough and pushing back like he was enjoying it, I added a third. By that time, we were delirious. He was hard again, as if the time before hadn't happened. Needing him, I could no longer take my time, and he wanted me so bad, I just knew he was ready to explode. Positioning myself, I slowly pushed into him, giving him time to become adjusted to me.  
  
When I'd settled all the way in, I stilled, wanting to let him make the first move. With him suddenly bursting out with, "Jim, man, start pounding me! I NEED You!" Knowing he was ready, I started slow, and as he adjusted and adapted, started pounding harder. I was then pounding him for all I was worth, with him pushing back against me, pushing me even further up inside him. Neither of us could last much longer. I felt his climax as his internal muscles squeezed my cock. Feeling his explosion triggered mine. I was coming into him like there was no end in sight.  
  
Finished, I collapsed against him, so tired and exhausted from the wait and the actual sex. Gently, I pulled out my lax cock and then turned him over to lay spooned against me while preparing to sleep. Feeling the wet spot underneath me from his passion, I was comforted with knowledge of his enjoyment. Blair, well, he was so far gone he just gave me a stunned look and said, "Big Guy, I hope you have more of that. Just not right now, please." The next thing I knew he was sound asleep.  
  
Sleeping, I could watch him, and know implicitly that he was mine. And no one would ever take him away.  
  
And now? Well, now I'm stuck outside in the arctic with my husband of ten years for our anniversary and second honeymoon and what do I feel? I feel at peace. I'm grateful for the love we'd found and the life we've had together. Not that times haven't been rough. I still remember when he showed up at a stakeout... Nah, better not tell that, too fucking embarrassing. I still can't believe that happened. Jim, boy, you'd better calm down now and quit thinking about that and the conditions your lovely guide was putting you through right now, or you'd be so angry at him right now, you can't see straight. And we don't want that. Not on our anniversary. Actually, we'd never want that, but I'm sure it'll happen in the future. We're only human and we'll make mistakes in our relationship when we're old and gray. We just have to learn from them and try to never repeat them. And just love each other.  
  
Blair, I love you. You are the other half of me. I've always loved you, and I always will!  
  
The end-and I really mean that  
  
Comments anybody? This is the most I've ever written. I'm glad it's finished now. I hope everybody who demanded that I bring Jim and Blair together are happy! :-) I've never seen so much of the same demand in my life. Well, everybody, enjoy. It's not going to be a soap opera.  
DonnaR  
  


* * *

Description:  
Ace Of Base in a buoyant 60s mode, revisited in a contemporary sonic setting in the spirit of the old classics. A flurry of pounding piano, swirling violins and backing vocals harks back to the Philly sound of Phil Spector and vintage Motown. The lyrics have been written by Mike Chapman, himself a Pop legend, and the music by the ubiquitous Jonas.  
  
Produced by Ole Evenrude.  
  
Words from the band:  
This track was originally called "killer on the rampage" with drastic lyrics about the way journalists often victimize innocent people. As the album developed we realized that these lyrics didn't really match the otherwise positive mood of this record. So we asked Mike Chapman to come up with his ideas which work very well as an alternative Ole Evenrude has produced a beautiful track that contains a touch of the sixties, matching many other tracks on this album that have a '60's /disco feel to them. So many other bands have copied ace of base in the past. We felt that out own interpretation of this musical period offered a great new way for us to reinvent ourselves  
-Joker  



End file.
